Final Fantasy X2 :: To You
by Elburn
Summary: Just a little fic based on the ending on FFX-2. Yuna discusses her thoughts and feelings about everything that has happened within the last two years, including her journey as a summoner. If you haven't completed the game, it could be spoileriffic. :P


**FFX-2 :: To You**

The waves lapped lightly against the pier at Besaid Harbour. A young woman wearing a blue top with frills on it, with a side-train attached and a black skirt, overlooked the ocean that spanned the distance between Besaid and Mainland Spira. "He" had returned. The young woman, Yuna, smiled as she remembered seeing the Star Player of the Zanarkand Abes for the first time in two years.

_'Two years ago,' _She thought, '_you left me._'

Yuna bit down on her lip, continuing her train of thought. _'Since then, I have been blessed. My adventures brought gladness to my heart, always knowing I was one step closer to finding you.' _

These adventures had been spurred a few months earlier by a sphere that had shown her an image of somebody who had looked suspiciously like Tidus. The man shared Tidus' blue eyes and blonde spiky hair. He was also a Blitzball star -- Star Player of the Zanarkand Abes, in fact. But he wasn't Tidus.

_'That sphere... he looked like you. I thought I had found you in a crimson stained man. So, can you imagine my surprise when you turned up on our doorstep, right here in Besaid?'_

_'Do you remember our first journey together?' _Yuna asked the Tidus image that she was holding in her mind. _'You kept telling me, "Let's go to Zanarkand. Let's defeat Sin."' _The memory of those words was still strong in Yuna's mind, and his voice echoed through her heart as she remembered his tone in telling her that she should go to Zanarkand and fight. He seemed so determined, but he didn't really know the truth. _'When you found out what your words really meant, you were so apologetic. But... I wasn't saddened by your words. Rather... they made me happy.' _

Yuna looked down into the water, staring at her reflection, folding her arms. The image before her changed slightly, and was showing her as a summoner. Yuna frowned and bit down on her lip. _'Our time was so filled with chaos....' _With every thought, the reflection changed, to show Sin, Seymour, the Ronsos, and the trials she faced, not only in Bevelle, but also on her path as a whole. _'Between all the battles, Sin's constant attacks, Seymour, the Via Purifico, Gagazet, and our last fight together, before....' _She couldn't stop tears from forming in her eyes as she remembered how Tidus had left her, slowly becoming transparent. _'…Before you disappeared in a shower of sparks.' _

Yet, Tidus had reappeared just a few days ago. It wasn't completely unexpected, certainly, but Yuna had been very surprised that the prayer children had kept their word. She remembered how, in the farplane, the fayth of Bevelle had appeared to her, asking if she wanted to see Tidus again.

Yuna wiped away the tears, and breathed in deeply, the cool sea air soothing her now warm cheeks. _'And here you are, now... Renewed by the Fayth... Are you real? Or are you still a dream, conjured by the Prayer Children?' _She didn't want to think about that possibility, but Tidus had also wondered if this might have been true. During a trip to Zanarkand, he told her that it seemed as the Fayth took his thoughts and put him back together again.

"Wait! Then… you'll disappear?" She had asked.

Staring out over the ocean, Yuna thought about Tidus' answer to her question, and lightly swept her fringe out her eyes, rubbing away the last wetness of tears. _'You told me that we need to stick together. With all my heart, I want that to be true. I don't want you to disappear again.'_

The young summoner-turned-gunner smiled wistfully, and imagined hugging Tidus. _'Together, forever…' _She thought, not hearing footsteps behind her as she spoke part of this thought. "…Star Player of the Zanarkand Abes."

"Hey!" That voice was familiar. Panicking that he might have heard her, she gasped and turned around as the voice said, "Whatcha doin'?"

It was Tidus. He was smiling at her, his blue eyes holding the same love for her that had existed two years ago.

"Oh, uhm… it's nothing." Yuna put her hands behind her back, holding onto one arm with a hand.

Tidus raised an eyebrow at her, and grinned slyly. "Auron used to say you're a poor liar, you know." He told her, his voice gently teasing her inability to hide her feelings. Yuna giggled softly, smiling, but when she spoke, her voice had become sombre and sad.

"I was just thinking about…. You." She looked up at him. "Memories of two years ago."

Tidus looked slightly surprised by this, and then furrowed his brows. "Yuna," He reached out a hand and lightly caressed her face. "That's over and past. I'm here. _Now_. The Fayth have returned me to You."

"I know…" Yuna mumbled, and bit down on her lip, suddenly finding her feet very interesting.

"Yuna…" Tidus gazed at her, his eyebrows raised as he tried to make eye-contact with her. She looked up at those eyes that spoke truth. "I love you. I won't leave you, even if they try and make me." He paused. Yuna said nothing. "Yuna?" He prompted, hoping she would say at least something.

Yuna looked out over the sea again, her cheeks turning slightly red. Tidus noticed as tears returned to her eyes. "Even if you were to disappear," She said sadly, "I wouldn't forget." The young ex-summoner turned back to him, and wrapped him in her arms.

"I love You."

---

This fanfic started as a script I wrote for my friends in the voice acting community. I scouted a couple of friends -- TamTu and Beth -- to do the voices when I put my script into action as a radioplay. (A radioplay is also known as an audio drama. It's a play where everything is expressed through sound instead of images.) But since I don't think I'm allowed to post scripts here, I decided to adapt my script into a story so I could post it up.

The Radioplay can be found at: http colon slash slash www dot voiceacting dot co dot uk forward slash fiona forward slash ffx2 slash.

Go check out the minisite for it.

Lovingly,

Your Fif.


End file.
